El Sacrificio
by Imara
Summary: Cada cien años se realiza un sacrificio humano para renovar una promesa. La fecha ha llegado, y Draco será el encargado de vigilar a la víctima. ¿Será capaz de permitir el asesinato de la inocencia? 2ºcap
1. El Ritual

Discalimer: ehhh… me da pereza ponerlo, además, ya os lo sabréis de memoria, verdad??? Mejor os dejo con el fic.

La luna sangrienta se alzaba sobre las copas de los árboles, dando a la escena un aspecto siniestro e inquietante.

Un grupo de adultos, ataviados con túnicas negras, formaron un círculo en una pequeña explanada en el bosque, con la luna llena sobre sus cabezas.

Apoyados sobre el árbol más cercano, unos adolescentes esperaban impacientes a que el ritual comenzase.

Los adultos empezaron a recitar una serie de incomprensibles palabras, pero que a pesar de ello causaban escalofríos a cualquiera que las oyese, como si se tratase de un canto demoníaco.

Como si los hubiera entendido, la luna brilló aún con más fuerza, y proyectó una imagen tridimensional en el centro del círculo que formaban los hombres.

Era una joven de cabello castaño y alborotado, que no parecía ser consciente de que diez magos se encontraban a su alrededor, observándola, expectantes.

La chica estaba de pie, relajada, observando la luna, reflejada en sus ojos.

Entre las túnicas negras, los adolescentes intentaban distinguir qué había en el centro del círculo. El primero en lograrlo abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, asombrado al descubrir quién era. Luego, sonrió satisfecho y se puso en pie. Entonces, la luna iluminó su afilado rostro de manera que le hizo parecer un muerto. Su cabello rubio brilló con toda su intensidad.

-Madre, conozco a esa chica –le susurró a uno de los magos que formaban el círculo. Ésta se giró y lo miró, furiosa.

-Os dijimos que permanecierais al margen –le espetó la mujer.

El muchacho agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Aquel descubrimiento lo había aturdido mucho.

Volvió a mirar a la chica para cerciorarse de que era ella, pero había desaparecido, probablemente por su interrupción.

Los magos, al ver que no serviría de nada volver a convocarla, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y poco después un hombre se acercó al chico.

-¿Dices que la conoces? –le preguntó.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En su casa, la chica de cabello castaño intentaba dormir, pero no lo lograba. Había algo que la inquietaba, aunque no sabía el qué.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana.

No era supersticiosa, pero la luna roja la puso muy nerviosa. La miró fijamente, y por un momento hubiera jurado que su resplandor fue más intenso. Luego, comenzó a marearse y cayó en el suelo, desmayada.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –le preguntó la madre, preocupada, al verla despertar.

-Te encontramos tirada en suelo –dijo su padre-, no sabíamos qué te pasaba.

-Estoy bien -la chica apretó su mano contra la frente, las voces de sus padres retumbaban en su cabeza como si dentro hubiera unos altavoces al máximo de volumen-. Sólo… sólo me duele la cabeza.

-Bien, te dejaremos dormir un poco –sus padres salieron del dormitorio, dejando a la muchacha absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía haberse desmayado? Le había sucedido mientras miraba la luna, pero no había razón alguna para que le ocurriese en ese preciso instante.

Llena de preguntas que no lograba responder, se durmió y se sumergió en un sueño inquieto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy se hallaba sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones que había en uno de los salones de su casa: la mansión de los Malfoy.

La espaciosa habitación apenas estaba iluminada; el único punto de luz provenía del gran balcón que abarcaba casi media pared. El sol comenzaba a salir, el cielo era un arco iris de colores. Hacía algo de viento, que hacía mover ligeramente las cortinas de seda.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, muchacho? –le preguntó un hombre de aspecto hosco a Draco.

-Con los ojos vendados –aseguró el chico, muy serio.

-¿Podemos confiar en él, Narcissa? –inquirió otro hombre, mirando a la mujer con recelo.

-Los Malfoy nunca han faltado a su palabra –contestó Narcissa Malfoy, con una mueca de desprecio dibujada en el rostro, blanco como la nieve.

-Muy bien, entonces ya podemos irnos –dijo un mago y se levantó del sillón. Lo mismo hicieron el resto-. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en la Celebración. Narcissa –el hombre se inclinó en señal de despedida, luego se desapareció.

Los otros magos imitaron el gesto y se fueron, dejando solos a Narcissa y a su hijo.

-El futuro de los Malfoy está en tus manos, Draco –dijo Narcissa con frialdad-. Si fracasas, ten por seguro que serás desheredado.

-Madre, ya lo he dicho, lo haré bien. Ésa estúpida sangre sucia caerá en mi trampa. Se cree muy inteligente, pero acabará cayendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO

HOLAAAAAAA! Wow, cuánto tiempo sin publicar nada…

He estado muy ocupada, aunq supongo q no soy la única, no?

Ya tengo escrito parte del siguiente capítulo, pero no lo pienso poner hasta que no me mandéis reviews. P

He oído q Harry Potter y el principe de sangre mestiza sale en marzo del 2005. Ya falta menos!! Si alguien tiene noticias relacionadas con el libro, contadmelo, please! Podeis agregarme al Messenger, si keréis.

Este capitulo es un poco corto, el siguiente es más largo, o al menos ésa es mi intención…

Ups! Se me acaba el tiempo (debería estar estudiando), así q solo dire q mandéis reviews! Y q espero q os guste este fanfic.

SAYÔNARA!!!


	2. El Libro de los Malfoy

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!

Hermione alzó las dos manos para que sus amigos pudieran verla entre la multitud que había en el Callejón Diagon.

-¡Hola, Hermione! –saludó Ron. Estaba más pecoso que nunca, y había crecido al menos cinco centímetros durante el verano.

-¿Vienes a comprar los libros? –preguntó Harry, el cual no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho delgado que tenía que usar la enorme ropa vieja de su primo Dudley.

-Sí, además me quedaré aquí hasta que tengamos que ir a Hogwarts. ¡Qué emoción, éste es nuestro último curso!

-El último y el peor, me imagino –murmuró Ron, apesadumbrado.

-Sólo espero que Voldemort nos deje tranquilos –deseó Harry.

-Ron, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como el Gryffindor que eres? –inquirió Hermione, al ver el temblor de su amigo.

-Hermione, tú también hacías igual hace unos años.

-¡Hace unos años, tú lo has dicho!

-Vaya, vaya. Qué sorpresa… -Draco Malfoy se acercó a ellos con su típica sonrisa burlona-. Weasley, por una vez la sangre sucia tiene razón. Creo que se equivocaron al ponerte en Gryffindor, ¿no van allí los valientes?

Ron gruñó y sacó la varita. Harry lo imitó.

-¡Parad! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Hay mucha gente! No os vayáis a pelear aquí.

-Deja… de llamarla… sangre sucia… -le dijo Ron a un divertido Draco.

-¿Por qué? Es lo que es, ¿o no? –preguntó el rubio, extrañamente interesado en oír la respuesta.

-Que sea hija de muggles no te da derecho a insultarla –objetó Harry, mirando a Draco, furioso.

-Ya… Bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts, supongo.

Draco siguió su camino, no sin antes susurrarle a Hermione de manera que nadie pudiera oírlo:

-Estate atenta, Granger. Eres una sangre sucia, y el Señor Tenebroso no es el único que te busca.

Hermione no sabía qué contestarle, así que se limitó a observar cómo se alejaba.

-¿Vamos a comprar los libros? –sugirió Harry-. Nos van a salir raíces como sigamos aquí.

-Eso si no nos atropellan antes –dijo Ron, esquivando a unas chicas que pasaron corriendo a su lado-. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

-No sé. ¿Hermione, tú sabes algo? ¿Hermione?

-Eh… ¿qué? Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Qué decías?

-Que si sabes por qué hay tanta gente en el Callejón Diagon –repitió Harry.

-Sí. Todas las tiendas tienen sus cosas a mitad de precio –informó-. Algo similar a las rebajas de los muggles, pero sólo dura un día.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sabe todo, Harry –gruñó Ron.

-Me enteré esta mañana, cuando llegué –Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada asesina.

Los chicos entraron en Flourish y Blotts, que estaba repleta de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley y Ginny vieron a Hermione y se acercaron a saludarla.

Cuando terminaron de comprar, fueron a comerse unos helados, después, Hermione fue a una tienda de antigüedades, en busca de algún libro interesante.

Se paseó entre los estantes, repletos de objetos extraños y únicos.

-¿Buscas algo, muchacha? –le preguntó una voz de mujer de repente, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-Eh… sí, señora –respondió Hermione, recobrando la compostura-. ¿Tiene algún libro… eh… interesante?

La mujer, de aspecto siniestro, fue hasta un estante al fondo de la tienda, que se encontraba casi a oscuras. La única ventana que allí había se encontraba tapada con tablas de madera, y los escasos rayos de luz que entraban dejaban ver las motas de polvo flotando alrededor.

Hermione siguió a la mujer.

-Pareces una chica inteligente, quizás esto te sirva de ayuda –dijo la mujer, mostrándole un libro que parecía estar a punto de descomponerse.

La adolescente buscó el título en la portada, pero ésta no tenía nada escrito. Buscó entre las páginas, pero estaban en blanco.

-¿Qué…?

-Tienes que darle un golpe con la varita y decir: "No Soy Muggle".

Al hacerlo, una espesa tinta cubrió el libro, y luego, como si una esponja la hubiera absorbido, desapareció, pero dejando unas palabras escritas en la tapa, que decía:

Ritos y Leyes de los Magos de Sangre Pura

-Cuando termines de leerlo, asegúrate de decir: "Desaparece".

-¿Por qué el contenido del libro está oculto? –preguntó Hermione, contrariada.

-Lo escribió un miembro de la familia Malfoy hace casi mil años. Es un libro muy especial, su idioma depende de quién lo quiera leer. Lleva aquí mucho tiempo, esperando a que alguien que realmente lo necesite venga por él.

-¿Por qué cree usted que soy yo quien lo necesita?

-Puedo ver cosas que otros no ven, muchacha –dijo la mujer en un tono de voz que recordaba a la profesora Trelawnley-. Eres hija de muggles, y la elegida para acabar con un cruel sacrificio. Este libro te será más útil de lo que tú puedes imaginar.

Hermione pensó por un momento que lo único que pretendía la mujer era vender el libro, pero lo compró de todos modos, podría ser interesante.

OOOOOO

Les contó a Harry, Ron y a Ginny lo que le había dicho la mujer, y éstos la miraron extrañados.

-No sería raro que dijera la verdad –dijo Harry-. Teniendo en cuenta las cosas que nos pasan…

-Te pasan a ti, Harry, no a nosotros –replicó Ron-. De todos modos, yo creo que esa mujer lo que quiere es vender todo lo que pueda, aunque para eso tenga que inventarse esas historias.

-Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo –asintió Hermione-. Pero, ¿cómo sabía que era hija de muggles? ¿Y por qué el libro está hechizado? Su contenido debe ser muy importante.

-Sea lo que sea, nos lo cuentas cuando lo leas –dijo Ron, al ver que el libro era el más gordo que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa, piensas que si te lo intentas leer te morirás del aburrimiento? –se burló Ginny, haciendo enrojecer a su hermano.

OOOOO

Hermione pasó los dos días siguientes hospedada en el Caldero Chorreante con sus padres.

Al tercer día fue al Andén 9 ¾, donde tomaría el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts.

La chica paseó la mirada entre los estudiantes, buscando a sus amigos, pero a quien vio fue a Draco Malfoy, que la miraba de forma extraña, no con su habitual mueca de desprecio. De otro modo.

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue muy agradable. Al principio Hermione estuvo viendo jugar al ajedrez mágico a Ron y a Harry (por una vez fue Harry el que ganó), luego se puso a leer el libro que compró en la tienda de antigüedades.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Ron.

-Apenas lo he empezado. Estos días he estado aprendiéndome los libros de la escuela.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-No sé por qué vas a Hogwarts, no te hace falta.

Hermione no sabía si sonrojarse o enfadarse. En su lugar, sugirió que ella y Ron fueran al compartimento de los Prefectos.

Ve tú primero, quiero acabar esta partida –dijo Ron, mientras un caballo de Harry era devorado por uno de los peones del pelirrojo.

Hermione fue con los Prefectos. Tuvo que sentarse en un compartimento con los de Slytherin, los demás estaban llenos.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguito Weasley, Granger? –le preguntó Pansy Parkinson, cuando Hermione se sentó delante suya.

-Estará con Potter, ¿no? –adivinó Draco-. Seguro que prefiere estar con él que con la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué tal tu padre, Malfoy? ¿Se divierte en Azkaban? –inquirió Ron, entrando en el compartimento.

Hermione y Ron estuvieron hablando un rato. La chica intentaba parecer normal, pero lo cierto era que una sensación extraña la invadía cada vez que pensaba en las cosas que le habían ocurrido recientemente. Además, Draco Malfoy no paraba de mirarla con sus ojos grises, lo cual la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Un rato después, Ron y Hermione salieron del compartimento para vigilar si todo iba bien.

Cuando pasaban por delante de un compartimento, oyeron un grito.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ron, alarmado. Hermione sacó la varita y abrió la puerta.

-¿Neville? –Hermione lo miró, desconcertada.

Estaba mucho más alto y delgado, y llevaba aparato en los dientes.

-¿Por qué gritabas?

-Ah… Es Trevor, no está en su caja –informó el chico-. ¿Lo habéis visto?

-¿Lo has vuelto a perder? –preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-Como en primero –susurró Hermione, sonriendo por el recuerdo.

Ayudaron a Neville a buscar a su sapo, y así estuvieron todo el viaje hasta que el tren se detuvo. Después, todos los alumnos montaron en los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, camino a Hogwarts.

-¡Neville! –gritó Luna Lovegood mientras los chicos entraban en el castillo, empapados hasta los huesos.

Al oír su nombre, Neville se paró bruscamente, pero lo hizo en un mal lugar, ya que estaba pasando sobre un gran charco. El chico resbaló y cayó al suelo, mojándose la túnica y salpicando a los que pasaban a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luna ayudándole a levantarse.

-S-sí, gracias –balbuceó, completamente rojo.

-¿Es éste tu sapo? –inquirió la chica quitándose el gorro y sacando un sapo gordo y viejo.

-¡Trevor! –exclamó Neville-. Sí, es mío. Gracias.

-De nada –contestó Luna, entregándole al sapo.

OOOOO

La mesa de los profesores estaba igual que el año anterior. Parecía que la maldición que había sobre el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se había roto, ya que la profesora Naoko Katsura hacía su segundo año en la escuela.

-Harry –dijo Hermione-, este año deberás sacar mejores notas, sobretodo en Pociones, si quieres ir a la Escuela de Aurores. Y tú también, Ron.

-Hermione, nos has dicho lo mismo cien veces –replicó el pelirrojo-. ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz y te preocupas por seguir los pasos de Percy, el "Prefecto Perfecto"?

-Muy gracioso, Ronald.

-¿Gracioso? Es la verdad, tú y Percy tenéis la misma ambición: llegar a ser Ministro de Magia.

-Te equivocas, yo me conformo tener un buen puesto en el Ministerio.

-¿Para qué, para darles a los elfos domésticos un sueldo?

-Entre otras cosas –asintió Hermione-. También me gustaría acabar con la discriminación de los muggles y magos hijos de muggles.

-Lo dicho, quieres llegar a ser Ministra de Magia.

Hermione iba a responder cuando los alumnos de primer curso entraron en el Gran Comedor listos para ser seleccionados.

OOOOO

OOOOO

Hola! Como prometí, este capítulo es mucho más largo. Espero q os haya gustado.

Gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz!! (aunq sean pocos TOT). Gracias a Nita, Asora y Miyu. Elyon, sigues sin poder mandar reviews??

He estado calculando, y me salen unos 12 capitulos. Aaaagh! Tengo ganas d publicarlos todos!!!!! Pero primero tengo q escribirlos :P

Uggh, me duele la mano d escribir, así q mejor lo dejo ya.

Reviews, pliss! Se aceptan críticas constructivas. (Q pesada soy…)

BYE!!!


End file.
